Session 1 DTN
Our story begins far in the north, in the Icy wastes, and land known only to be inhabited by beasts and a few tribals by the mainland. Within it's embrace far from the rest of society a city of mages known as The Bastion thrived amid the desolate world. Four of its citizens were returning from a supply run to one of the nearby fishing villages used to provide food to the main city itself. Bahrin, Doran, Cackle, and Typhus were their names and used to such work they were. However they were not quite ready for the surprise on their way to return to the Bastion an ambush of a couple of zombies with a naked child, her eyes glowing blue and skin pale and dead as the snow. They brought the foes down, warming up for the trials ahead. Returning to the Bastion Cackle was called directly to the Archemages tower, and asked to bring his friends as well. Iaman Liusepius greeted them in his office, congratulating them on a job well done, and giving cackle permission to search through one of the restricted sections of the schools library the one devoted on older rituals of necromancy. Iaman required a certain tome within that he wished for the group to obtain for him. Before starting on their task the gang decided to relax for the evening at one of the nicer underground taverns (Doran found a wonderful game of dice with a few local gnomes) and then turned in for the night. The next morning they headed straight for the library, and while inside saw a small glowing orb floating slightly in front of a purple book. When the book was pulled from the bookcase, it slid back and down, revealing a hidden staircase down to who knows where. A voice beckoned to them from within "Come for the Test of the True Archemage." and so they followed bringing the book (which happened to be exactly the one Iaman was seeking) with them. They entered the ruins, facing the left-overs of whatever test was being created within the school. Froglike creatures with tridents, blood sucking bats with 6 wings, parasol like creatures dropping from the cieling, and their undead versions and the remains of former adventurers. Many traps opposed them as well, knocking out many of the party on more than one occasion. Eventually they found a trap door, something looking half finished and they followed it down. Inside the scenery was very much changed, where above was grey stone carved into arcane designs, below the walls were Black and Red, made of sharp metal and the doors were untrapped and unlocked. Not far into the next level, the group found a massive hoard of treasure and various salvage (along with the sacred battering ram) which they quickly divied up. The next room was pitch darkness, for not even Typhus or Bahrin (Teifling and Dwarf Respectibly) could see further than a few feet ahead. When all four of the group had entered the lights came on, to show a massive summoning circle, with a rather large Pit Fiend sleeping in its middle. The Fiend fairly quickly awoke, and grinned lazily at those now sharing a room with it. It happily pointed out its name Caius, suggesting that someone step a little closer. When the group all mutually refused, seeking for ways to open the doors the Devil shrugged, pointing out a large lever on the wall, saying it would unlock the doors. In a rush of panic at being unable to open the doors, they flipped the lever, destroying the summoning circle encasing the devil, while also unlocking the doors. Caius quickly strode towards them, picking them up one by one and breathing a red mist into them quickly knocking them out. When they awoke, the Fiend was gone yet they felt more powerful and then the reason hit them. From Typhus' own mouth came Caius' voice. The outsider had possesed them all, taking ownership of their persons but strengthening them in the process. He told them he had a mission for it, to not worry as in the end they would still be playing the hero but they'd still be working for him in his quest for revenge. The group decided to explore a bit more of the dungeon until they found the fountain of heroes, the checkpoint for the test of the Archemage. The fountain had a few angel statues which sprung to life to congratulate them on their passing the test, but instead saw their Devilish influence and instead attacked, destroying their beloved skeletal companion bones and reducing him to a pile of dust. The group vowed to return the mindless undead back to unlife and fled the dungeon to return to the Archemages office. When they arrived fairly quickly Caius expelled himself from inside of Typhus and stole Iamans mind, controlling his new body with glee, and ordering the gang to either head to the mainland or one of the nearby islands within the month or else there would be dire consequences. Category:Dead in the North